Bellflowers
by B. Afraid
Summary: That was most likely the very first time I was ever scared of Edward. He was always so kind to me, and yet, I never realized the danger of being near him. And now that he swore to hunt me down, swore to KILL me... I knew I couldn't get away this time.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This particular story takes place right after the FIRST Twilight book. I have not read the others, and my story would probably only make sense after the first anyway, so here it is! Enjoy. Criticism is welcomed, and as for flames, it's YOUR choice on whether or not you send them, just keep in mind that they will be read but will not affect this story at all.

**SUMMARY: **That was most likely the very first time I was ever scared of Edward. He had always been so kind and loving to me, and yet, at the same time, I never realized the true danger of being anywhere near him. And now that he swore to hunt me down, swore to KILL me… let's just say that I knew I couldn't get away this time. But that didn't matter anymore – all that mattered was him. Edward was my life. I couldn't just give up on my life now… not after all that we had been through… I couldn't get his words out of my head, but I didn't want to stop hearing them over and over in my mind – "And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb." What a stupid lamb.

**Bellflowers**

**B. Afraid**

**Prologue**

"**thoughts"**

At one point in time, Edward was truly in love with me. At one point in time, I was so sure of that, and even walking into his house full of six other vampires didn't seem scary. At one point in time, I was truly happy with him. But at that one point in time, I didn't realize how much of a danger he truly was… not to mention that he also wasn't mad at me.

I thought about all this as I sat on my bed in Charlie's and my house in the little town of Forks, Washington. I had a plan to go find the runaway Edward Cullen; my orange backpack was lying next to me, all ready to go with anything I thought I might need. There were two things inside, however, which I had forgotten about until I stood up and accidentally hit the back pack with my foot. Then, there was a small _click! _and a light, soft, beautiful piano song began to play. It calmed me a little and relaxed my jumpy nerves, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I finally traced it to the backpack itself and I unzipped the main pouch. There! All the way down at the bottom, I found it – the little tape recorder that I had brought to Edward's house to record his piano playing. I smiled a little at the memory, but then the smile quickly faded as I remembered that the song playing was also his lullaby to me. I quickly hit the off button mid-song and I began to hurl the thing at the wall, but stopped and lowered my hand. I sighed. I knew that I didn't have the strength to do so. I stuffed the tiny black device back into my backpack and made yet another discovery that almost made me burst into tears. The bellflowers that Edward had picked for me were still there, smashed and broken up down at the bottom. They reminded me of how I felt – crunched down into the bottom of a backpack and forgotten about after a fight.

I set the tape recorder back in the backpack as I picked up the big and bulky orange bag and I slung it over my shoulder. Now came the hard part: trying to get out my window, down the roof, and onto the ground _safely. _Oh boy… I didn't think I could do that at all. I found myself going to the window without hesitation anyway to try the rather dangerous feat.

The minute I put one leg out the window, I looked down the sloping roof and held my breath. It was a rather long way down, not to mention the concrete at the bottom, as well. But I reminded myself that I was doing this for Edward and Charlie, as well, and bravely pulled my body through the window and started down the roof.

I hoped what I was doing was right.

**NOTE: **Please review – reviews are the only way this story will get better, since they tell me how I'm doing.  Tell me if you like it, hate it, love it, or just don't really care. I'll take anything I can get.  THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


End file.
